


Surprise Addition

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Clint Barton One Shots [8]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 19:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: This will be the last time Clint let’s you go to pick up chicken feed.





	Surprise Addition

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: some swearing

Clint was busy working on repairing the banister of the stairs leading down into your basement when he heard a car approach. He stiffened for a moment, unsure of who it would be as his teammates would contact him if they wanted to visit, but the moment he heard the base of one of your guilty pleasure songs, he knew he could relax and keep working. It wasn’t like he forgot you were gone, he just have grown accustomed to the quiet that settle around your guys’ cabin in Upstate. It was like he had his hearing aids off 90 percent of the time with how still it would be there. He could hear your boots on the gravel, your voice low and muffled through the wood and concrete. A small smile crept on his face as he began to hammer the nail into the railing, securing it to the post beneath it. He gave it a quick shake to test to see if it would hold fine, and after a brief moment, he deemed it safe and started to pack up his tools before ascending the stairs to greet you. You were still in the garage when he got into the kitchen, setting his toolbox on the counter when he saw the door open.

“Hey babe,” he greeted cheerfully, walking towards you but hesitated when he notice you poking your head out of the door and move your hand. You were speaking too low for him to register, frowning because you only did that when you were trying to surprise him or keep a secret. “Babe? What’s wrong?” You turned towards him with wide eyes and a slightly opened mouth before smiling fully.

“Oh nothing, love,” you replied with a slight tremor in your voice, but your body language was betraying you. You watched him approach you with hesitation, his eyes roaming over you.

“Bullshit,” he countered slowly, stopping inches from you, eyes narrowing slightly as he focused on all the parts of you that he could use against you in an argument.

“Clint…please…don’t be mad, but…”

“But what?”

“But…we have a child,” you said just above the octave that you knew he could hear.

“What the hell do you mean you have a child?” he replied a bit too quickly, words dripping with disbelief and hurt. Of course he missed a word because his mind was racing.

“No, love. No, no. WE,” you replied, your hand motioning between the two of you before moving to sign with your next words. “WE have a child.” His eyes flitted to your abdomen and you shook your head as you opened the door and a little white ball of fluff tripped in, dark eyes looking up at Clint as the tiny pink tongue stuck out.

“Um…Rae, what…”

“He was at one of those Human Society things at the pet store picking up the feed for the chickens,” you rushed out, “his eyes locked with mine and I was a goner, Clint. Gone. Like that!” You snapped your fingers and the small dog looked to you with his grin. “I just had to get him. I got dog food, leash and lead, dishes, pee pads, crate, everything we need for him in the truck.”

Clint looked at you, the disbelief slowly fading and being replaced with a smile and he shook his head. “You, miss, are in trouble,” he laughed, leaning down to let the small dog sniff his hand before scooping him up to hold him to his chest. “Did momma name you already?” His finger found the small tag on the purple collar that was mostly hidden in the white fluff. “Trickshot? Really?”

“What? He had to use some skill in order to get me to walk over there and pick him up,” you laugh, closing the door fully now. “I figure we can nickname him Tricky.”

“When I finally realized you said ‘we’ and not ‘I’, I thought you meant you were pregnant,” he smiled, rubbing his nose against Tricky’s.

“Well, there’s that too. That’s another reason why I got the puppy. Gives us more practice getting use to someone else’s needs.”

“What?!” He didn’t mean to shout, but you spoke so nonchalantly that he thought maybe you were joking.

“We have about seven months to get your archery shit out of the spare room,” you smiled, walking up to him as you pulled a picture out of your purse, showing it to him. His face made your heart swell and tear pricked your eyes; he was smiling from ear to ear as Trickshot licked his chin.

“A puppy and a little bean?” he finally managed out, eyes still focused on the small little blip on the paper. “Seven months? I can do that. I can get the guys to help.” He leaned in and kissed you softly, his free hand cupping your jaw. “We might need to reschedule the wedding thought.”

“You know Tony can marry us,” you laughed, “so we can get married whenever. It’s just paper, love.”

“Call Nat and go shopping for a dress. I think I wanna marry you sooner than later.”


End file.
